


I'm On Top Of The World (Hey!)

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not really a secret - Ty is a sucker for cute animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Top Of The World (Hey!)

**Author's Note:**

> For ariairz on tumblr (Prompt was: "Adam brings home a kitten and Ty loves it."). Title from Imagine Dragons' "On Top Of The World", inspired by Marianas Trench's "Stutter".

It’s not really a secret - Ty is a sucker for cute animals. Puppies and kittens especially. But because of the rigour of his day job, it just wasn’t such a good idea to leave him alone in a house with a small animal that depends on him. He’s better off with a rowdy Rottweiler or sassy Siamese that can feed themselves. 

Granted, they’d probably destroy the kitchen in the process or glare at him like he’s the worst possible person they could be stuck with from time to time, but he wouldn’t mind that at all. It just gets a little lonely, sometimes.

Things change when he moves in with Adam (and the rest of Team Crafted, he supposes), though. Adam is most easily the most pleasant surprise he’s had in a while. The man is mostly wildly unpredictable, childlike, and… just… so unlike him that it’s a little bit startling. This is the guy who should probably be way out of his league, what with all the people that want to be with him. 

But that isn’t what he’s focusing right now. Right now is after an impromptu 2-in-the-fucking-morning Taco Bell run, rain pouring outside, Adam and Mitch stumbling inside laughing the kids who didn’t get caught with the principal. It’s a little adorable, but he’s mostly worried that Adam will get sick again.

In the chaos of the sudden appearance of food on the table and the thunderstorm momentarily knocking out the lights, Ty finds himself sitting on the kitchen counter, legs on Adam’s torso, with Adam facing the other way, probably staring at the cupboards and counting the grains or something.

For a small while, they’re peaceful, as Ty wrings out the towel he used to dry out his boyfriend’s hair.

"Ty," Adam suddenly breaks the silence, as if he’s just remembered something. "I have something to show you."

Ty rolls his eyes. “Can’t it wait? You could get sick if I don’t get this rainwater off you,” he can feel Adam’s arms clench around something on his chest, and it probably isn’t his feet.

The silence reveals what Adam’s cuddling to his chest when a soft mewl comes out from seemingly nowhere. “You brought home a kitten?” Ty asks, surprised.

Suddenly Adam disentangles himself from Ty’s legs, leaning on the fridge with his hazel eyes wide as he pouts and holds up the tiny animal. “Are you gonna tell me we can’t keep her?” he asks, tone alike to a child who’s just told he’d done something bad.

A smile creeps up on Ty’s lips. “Yeah- I mean, No! We can totally keep her!” he jumps off the counter, snatching the kitten away from his boyfriend’s hands. “I’ve always wanted a kitten,” he says, clutching the kitten as it yawns cutely.

"That’s perfect!" Adam hugs them both, and Ty’s a little worried the animal will be squished between the two of them. "Glad you two get along," he says happily, looking first at the kitten before looking at Ty and smiles.

"God, I love you so much."

 

 

 


End file.
